Ring's
by Blacktender
Summary: Tayuya si gadis yang sifatnya tak biasa, mendapat pesan dari seseorang yang mengaku teman lamanya. Namun dirinya tidak mempunyai teman satupun di sekolahnya, kecuali Guren si siswi kelas sebelah. Siapakah pengirim pesan itu? Check This Out /My First Fic/Oneshoot/School life.


Ring's

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto.

[ Naruto X Tayuya ]

Warning : OOC, Scool Life, Gaje, bikin nyesek, Maybe Typo's, Etc.

Summary : Tayuya si gadis yang sifatnya tak biasa, mendapat pesan dari seseorang yang mengaku teman lamanya. Namun dirinya tidak mempunyai teman satupun di sekolahnya, kecuali Guren si siswi kelas sebelah. Siapakah pengirim pesan itu? Check This Out /My First Fic/Oneshoot/School life.

Tayuya Uzumaki, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan si cantik berrambut merah semi Pink ini? kelakuannya yang terkesan liar dan ganas membuat para pemuda yang ingin mendekatinya harus berfikir 2 kali. Menurut para Siswa maupun siswi di tempatnya bersekolah, sampai saat ini si manis ini belum pernah menjalin hubungan dengan yang namanya lelaki, entah itu benar atau tidak.

Dan dimana setiap seorang yang ingin menjadi kekasihnya harus pulang dengan hati yang hancur, sehancur-hancurnya. Mau bukti? Ayo kita lihat.

Si manis ini sedang asik-asiknya berjalan di lorong Sekolahnya. Oh iya, Cuma pemberitahuan, dia ini sekolah di Konoha Senior High School pada tahun pelajaran terakhir as. Kelas XII.

Sedang asik-asiknya berjalan, datang seorang siswa berrambut Dark Blue dengan potongan bokong Ayam bermata Onyx kelam yang memancarkan keseriusan. Dan diketahui kalau siswa ini adalah Sasuke Uchiha, si Genius sekaligus pangeran sekolah Konoha High School.

Setelah Sasuke sampai dan berdiri didepan Tayuya, pemuda itu terus menatap manik yang berwarna sama seperti manik miliknya itu. tak peduli kalau sekarang mereka menjadi sorotan puluhan pasang mata disekelilingnya. Oh, so cool. Itulah isi kepala dari siswi-siswi ababil yang melihat pangeran mereka.

"Apa maumu Ayam?"

Dan bentakan yang dikeluarkan oleh Tayuya barusan membuat siswa maupun siswi yang mendengarnya langsung saja Jawdrop. Hell! Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu dipuja-puja oleh hampir semua siswi di sekolah itu, dipanggil Ayam oleh Tayuya? Sungguh berani gadis itu. pikir hampir semua yang memandang kedua orang tersebut.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar, ada yang ingin aku biarakan padamu." Ujar si Ayam, ehem Sasuke maksud Author.

"Bicara saja langsung ayam, aku tak butuh Basa-basimu itu." balas Tayuya pedas.

Sasuke pun mengangguk mengerti. Namun pandangannya beralih ke semua siswa-siswi yang melihat mereka satu persatu, dan akhirnya kembali ke Tayuya.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Uoohh, lihat siswa-siswi yang ada di sekeliling mereka berdua itu. tak ada satupun yang tak membulatkan matanya setelah mendengar ucapan si Pangeran sekolah. Tayuya sendiri hanya menampilkan raut wajah datar dan bosannya setelah si Uchiha itu menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Heh, maaf saja tuan Ayam, Aku Menolak." Kata Tayuya dengan nada mengejeknya.

Kembali lagi, semua murid yang mendengar itu terkejut atas Penolakan yang dilontarkan oleh bibir tipis si Gadis Uzumaki itu. dan setelah menyelesaikan ucapan itu, Tayuya kembali berjalan mengacuhkan puluhan pasang Mata yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

_Greb!_

Sial bagi Tayuya, belum sampai 3 langkah dari hadapan si Ayam itu, dia harus kembali menghentikan langkahnya karena pergelangan tangan kirinya digenggam oleh Sasuke. Dengan rasa kesalnya, Tayuya kembali menoleh kebelakang.

"Apa lagi Ayam sialan! Bukankah aku sudah katakan kalau aku menolak hah! Sekarang lepaskan tanganmu dan biarkan aku pergi." Bentak Tayuya dengan kedua tangannya yang sudah mengepal dengan kuatnya.

"Tidak sebelum kau mau menjadi kekasihk-"

Duakh!

Ucapan Sasuke, tidak selesai dengan baik lantarang Bogem yang berasal dari tangan kanan si Gadis Uzumaki itu yang mendarat tepat di pipi kanannya.

Tubuh Sasuke oleng kebelakang karena kerasnya pukulan gadis itu, pegangan tangannya terlepas dan langsung mengalihkan tangannya untuk mengusap pipinya yang terasa perih karena Bogem barusan.

"Jangan berfikir karena kau adalah pangeran sekolah, aku akan dengan mudah menerimamu seperti para Fans Fanatikmu itu, tuan Uchiha."

Setelah itu, Tayuya kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya tanpa mempedulikan para murid yang syok atas kejadian itu dan para murid perempuan (Yang diketahui Fans Sasuke) yang memandang tajam dirinya. Namun Tayuya tak peduli dengan semua itu. yang lebih penting sekarang adalah, dia harus ke kelasnya sebelum pelajaran hari ini dimulai sekitar kurang lebih 2 menit lagi.

Kalian lihatkan? Itulah yang terjadi dengan laki-laki yang mencoba mengklaimnya menjadi kekasih. Tidak peduli siswa biasa maupun si pangeran sekolah.

Nah sekarang, kita beralih ke Gerbang sekolah, 5 menit setelah jam pelajaran berlangsung.

Seorang pemuda berrambut Blonde dengan potongan _Undercut Slick Back Style_ dengan 2 buah garis horizontal di atas telinga kirinya (Bayangin aja potongan rambut Takiya Genji). Sepasang Shappire tajamnya menerawang kesekeliling gedung-gedung di sekolah tersebut. Dan, jangan lupakan seringai tipis yang menempel dibibirnya.

"Hey nak, kenapa kau bengong disitu. Ayo ikut aku." Kata satpam penjaga gerbang yang tak jauh darinya.

Hal itu membuat si Blonde mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah si satpam dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu dia berjalan kearah satpam yang akan mengantarnya ke Ruang Kepala Sekolah itu.

Scane Break : kelas 3C.

Suasana dikelas itu sekarang sedikit ribut karena guru yang mengajar dikelas itu sampai saat ini belum datang. Kebetulan kelas itu adalah kelas si gadis Uzumaki berrambut merah semi Pink, Tayuya.

Saat ini dia sedang duduk terdiam dibangkunya sambil menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya. Beginilah keadaan Tayuya, dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai teman dikelas itu, dia dijauhi oleh teman sekelasnya karena sifatnya yang tidak seperti gadis pada umumnya. Emosi tinggi, cepat mengamuk, suka membentak, cepat tersinggung, dan hal-hal sejenisnya itulah yang membuatnya dijauhi. Satu-satunya teman yang dia punya di sekolah ini adalah Guren, si gadis berrambut biru unik yang berkelas di kelas sebelah.

Tayuya sebenarnya tidak masalah dengan semua itu, yang terpenting adalah dia harus menyelesaikan pendidikannya disekolah ini dan setelah selesai, dia akan pergi ke Brazil untuk menyusul cinta pertamanya.

Hmm, mengingat tentang itu selalu saja membuat gadis itu melamun sambil tersenyum dan memutar kembali ingatan masa kecilnya saat bersama dengan cinta pertamanya.

Pluk!

Entah beberapa menit dia melamunkan masa kecilnya dengan cinta pertamanya, seorang murid menepuk bahunya membuat lamunan gadis Uzumaki itu buyar.

Tayuya tersentak setelah bahunya ditepuk oleh seseorang. Lalu, dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah si penepuk. Ekspresi yang tadinya akan mengeras diurungkan setelah melihat siapa yang menepuk bahunya.

"Ternyata kau, ada apa Guren?" tanya Tayuya TTP.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu kekantin, mau tidak?"

"Hmm, baiklah."

Setelah menyelesaikan percakapan Klasik itu, Tayuya dan Guren berjalan keluar kelas itu berdampingan, dan setelah mereka berjalan di Koridor, Guren kembali angkat suara.

"Hey, aku dengar Sasuke menembakmu tadi."

"Ya, dan seperti biasa, aku menolak."

Guren menghela Nafas mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu. guren tak habis fikir, selama mereka bersahabat sedari duduk di kelas 1 SMP, dia sama sekali belum pernah melihat sahabatnya itu dekat dengan laki-laki. Pernah dia bertanya pada sahabatnya itu apa dia punya kelainan. Dan langsung saja dirinya terkena Bogem sahabatnya itu.

Pernah sekali dirinya diceritakan oleh Tayuya, kalau dia sebenarnya sudah mempunyai seorang yang dia cintai, namun orang itu tak ada di sini, bahkan di negara ini. guren yang tau itu pun ber oh ria. Saat menanyakan siapa yang dimaksudkan itu, Tayuya malah ber Blushing ria.

Drrrtt.. Drrrtt.

Lamunan Guren Buyar setelah mendengar bunyi getaran yang berasal dari kantung seragam temannya itu.

Tayuya berdecak setelah mendengar dan merasakan Handphone miliknya berbunyi pertanda Pesan masuk. Lalu dia mengeluarkan dan membuka Pesan tersebut yang berisi :

_From : XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Aku tunggu di atap sekolah sekarang._

_Tt : Teman lamamu._

'Teman lamaku, siapa orang ini?' batin Tayuya bertanya-tanya.

Lain halnya dengan Guren, siswi itu mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat isi pesan tersebut. Lalu mereka berdua saling pandang dan sama-sama mengangkat bahunya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kesana, aku penasaran siapa orang ini." kata Guren.

Tayuya pun menganggukkan kepala, lalu mereka berdua melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju keatap sekolah. Mereka tidak menyadari seorang siswa yang menatap tajam Tayuya.

**Atap sekolah.**

Seorang pemuda berrambut pirang yang ternyata adalah pemuda yang sebelumnya digerbang sekolah itu sekarang ini tengah melihat pemandangan lapangan sekolah dari pembatas atap sekolah, manik Shappirenya menatap bosan semua yang dilihatnya dibawah.

_Cklek!_

Seringai tipis terlukis dibibirnya setelah mendengar suara pintu atap sekolah terbuka, namun dia masih belum ingin mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Dilain sisi, Tayuya bersama Guren yang melihat sosok pemuda berseragam yang membelakangi mereka tak jauh dari tempat mereka itu pun kembali saling pandang. Kemudian mereka kembali berjalan menghampiri pemuda tersebut.

"Kau yang mengirimiku pesan beberapa saat yang lalu?" tanya Tayuya TTP setelah berdiri dibelakang sosok tersebut.

"Ah~, kau sampai ternyata. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak sendiri eh." Jawab pemuda tersebut yang masih saja belum memandangnya.

"Langsung saja, aku tak butuh Basa-basimu itu. siapa kau dan apa maumu?" O'o, sepertinya salah satu sifatnya muncul.

"Ahh, Tayuya yang dulu aku kenal lembut dan periang Ternyata tumbuh menjadi gadis yang kasar dan tak sabaran ya."

Tayuya melotot saat mendengar ucapan pemuda itu, bukan melotot karena terejut, melainkan dirinya geram dengan pemuda sok tahu didepannya itu.

"Siapa sebenarnya kau Brengsek!" bentak Tayuya dengan Volume suara yang naik beberapa Oktaf.

"Uh, baiklah-baiklah." Menyelesaikan ucapannya, pemuda tersebut langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah Tayuya dengan senyum yang tercetak dibibirnya.

Tayuya langsung membeku melihat wajah pemuda itu, lain halnya dengan Guren yang langsung merona melihat wajah tampan pemuda itu.

'T-tidak, tidak mungkin kalau pemuda ini adalah d-dia, t-tapi mata itu, senyum itu, sama seperti milikNya.' Batin Tayuya berkecambuk.

"Kau masih ingat padaku? Ah, mungkin dengan ini kau mengingat siapa aku." Kata pemuda itu sambil melepas kalung yang dipakainya dan menunjukkan kalung tersebut pada Tayuya.

Tayuya semakin membatu melihat kalung itu. kalung yang terbuat dari Besi Murni yang bermatakan sebuah cincin yang terbuat dari Emas putih, dan di cincin itu tertulis namanya, tertulis Kanji Tayuya disekeliling cincin tersebut.

Kali ini dia sangat yakin, kalau pemuda yang ada didepannya itu, adalah dia, cinta pertamanya. Karena cincin yang ada dikalung itu adalah cincin miliknya, cincin yang dia berikan pada cinta pertamanya saat hari dimana terakhir mereka bersama.

**Flashback On.**

Terlihat di tengah-tengah taman bermain dua orang anak kecil berrambut Merah semi Pink dan seorang bocah laki-laik berrambut pirang. Mereka berdua terlihat seumuran, sekitar 10 tahun. Kedua bocah itu saat ini sedang asik-asiknya bermain Ayunan, dengan si gadis yang naik ayunan itu dan si bocah laki-laki itu yang mendorong ayunan itu, mereka larut dengan tawa senang hingga mereka tidak menyadari kalau hari sudah sore.

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba si bocah Blonde menghentikan aktivitas mendorongnya dan berjalan lalu duduk di Ayunan dekat gadis kecil itu, hal itu membuat gadis kecil itu mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Ada apa Naru-kun?" tanya gadis kecil itu.

"Umm, hari ini adalah hari terakhir kita bermain bersama Yuya-chan. Besok Naru akan pindah dari kota ini."

Mendengar ucapan itu, gadis kecil yang ternyata adalah Tayuya itu terkejut dan menghentikan laju ayunannya. "Memangnya Naru-kun mau pindah kemana?" tanya Tayuya kecil setelahnya.

"Kami akan pindah ke Brazil, Tou-chan akan bekerja disana." Jawab Naru sedih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Umm, kenapa Naru-kun bersedih seperti itu sih." Ujar Tayuya kecil bingung dengan kelakuan teman disebelahnya itu.

"Naru sedih karena Naru akan berpisah dengan Yuya-chan, Naru kan tidak bisa main lagi sama Yuya-chan, mungkin juga nanti Naru lupa sama Yuya-chan atau Yuya-chan yang lupa sama Naru."

Dan hal itu membuat Tayuya menyetujui ucapan bocah yang ada disampingnya itu. lalu dia berpikir sejenak bagaimana caranya agar mereka saling mengingat satu sama lain. Beberapa saat kemudian, Tayuya mencabut cincin yang terbuat dari emas putih bertuliskan kanji Tayuya yang terlihat kebesaran di jari tengahnya.

"Begini saja, supaya Naru-kun tidak lupa sama Yuya. Naru-kun bawa cincin ini supaya Naru-kun tidak akan lupa sama Yuya." Kata Tayuya kecil sambil memberikan cincin itu ke Naru, atau lengkapnya Naruto.

Naruto yang menerima cincin itu pun tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyengir. Lalu dia memasang cincin itu di Jari manisnya, namun sepertinya kebesaran juga, tapi tak dipedulikan oleh si Blonde. Setelah itu, si Blonde juga melepas kalung yang dipakainya dan memasangkannya dileher Tayuya kecil. Kalung itu bermatakan Kristal Zamrud yang bertuliskan kanji Naruto di kristalnya.

"Nah, Yuya-chan juga bawa kalung Naru supaya Yuya-chan juga tidak ngelupain Naru." Kata Naruto sambil menampilkan cenyirannya. "Oh iya, mau janji satu hal sama Naru?" tanya si Blonde lagi.

"Umm, janji apa Naru-kun?"

"Janji kalau kita besar dan bertemu lagi nanti, Yuya-chan mau jadi istri Naru?" kata Naruto polos. Sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

Tayuya kecil pun ber Blushing ria mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan. Lalu Tayuya mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Naruto dan tersenyum. "Janji!" seru Tayuya dengan nada riangnya.

"Eh, sepertinya kita sudah dijemput tuh, ayo kita kesana Yuya-chan." Ucap Naruto setelah melihat orang tua mereka sudah datang dan berada tak jauh dari mereka.

Naruto dan Tayuya kecil pun berlari kearah orang tua mereka sambil bergandengan tangan.

**Flashback Off.**

Guren, sangat-sangat terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi dengan sahabatnya itu, dimana untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat sahabatnya itu mengeluarkan air matanya.

Tayuya saat ini mengeluarkan air matanya setelah mengetahui kalau saat ini, pemuda yang ada didepannya itu adalah orang yang sangat dirindukannya. Tanpa perintah dari siapapun, Tayuya berlari dan memeluk tubuh pemuda berrambut Unik itu dengan erat, sambil senggukan.

Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu melebarkan senyumnya lalu membalas pelukan Gadis itu. guren? Gadis itu sampai saat ini masih syok atas apa yang dilihatnya.

"Lama tak bertemu Nee, Yuya-chan." Bisik Naruto di telinga Tayuya.

"Hiks..Hiks.. A-aku sangat r-rindu padamu hiks..hiks.. N-naru-kun." Kata Tayuya senggukan.

Naruto kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada gadis itu, lalu pandangannya beralih kearah Guren. "Maaf sebelumnya Nona, sebaiknya Nona meninggalkan kami berdua dulu disini." Ucapnya.

"H-hai!" Gurenpun membalik badannya dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar dari atap itu.

Setelah Guren hilang dibalik pintu. Naruto membawa gadis yang ada didekapannya itu ke kursi panjang yang tersedia disamping mereka. setelah duduk, Naruto melepaskan pelukan gadis itu dengan pelan lalu mereka menatap manik satu sama lain.

"Hehe, aku tidak menyangka kalau setelah 7 tahun tidak bertemu. Kau tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik Yuya-chan." Goda Naruto sambil menampilkan cengirannya yang entah kenapa mirip seperti rubah.

Blush..

Semburat merah pekat muncul dipipi Tayuya setelah mendengar godaan pemuda didepannya, secara reflex Tayuya menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merahnya.

"N-naru-kun juga tumbuh menjadi p-pemuda yang tampan." Balas gadis itu gugup dan di sambut dengan tawa keras Naruto.

"Hahaha, kau bisa saja Yuya-chan. Oh iya, bagaimana kabar paman dan bibi?"

"Mereka baik-baik saja Naru. Naru-kun sendiri, kapan kembali kesini?" tanya Tayuya yang sudah selesai dengan Blushingnya dan kembali seperti semula.

"Aku tiba disini kemarin malam. Yah, memang sampai saat ini aku masih lelah sih, tapi itu tidak masalah jika aku cepat-cepat bertemu denganmu, hehe." Tayuya kembali blushing mendengar perkataan pemuda itu.

"Terus, apa Paman dan Bibi juga ikut kesini?"

"Tentu saja, Tou-san sekarang kembali dipindah tugaskan kesini. Sekarang mungkin mereka sedang ada dirumahmu dan membicarakan janji kita dulu." Kata Naruto sambil menaik turunkan alisnya di kalimat terkhir.

"Eh? Janji?" beo Tayuya. Entah Tayuya bingung dengan perkataan Naruto itu. setaunya dirinya tidak pernah berjanji apa-apa pada pemuda itu, kecuali satu hal.

Tayuya melebarkan matanya serta kembali Blushing setelah mengetahui maksud Naruto. "J-jangan-jangan.."

"Benar, mungkin sekarang mereka sedang membicarakan tentang pertunangan kita, karena tidak mungkin saat ini kita menikah langsung mengingat kita masih Sekolah Menengah Atas."

"EHH!"

**Fin.**

**Fanfic pertama saya, Decepticons si Anak baru Ffn ini.**

**Pendapat kalian tentang fic gaje ini sangat saya tunggu. Jadi tolong di Review ya, hehe. Sepertinya Endingnya ngegantung ya? Hmm, mungkin nanti saya buat Sequelnya.**

**Decepticons! Mundur! **(Yah, ngikutin kata-kata Megatron/Galafatron memerintah gak apa-apa lah, hehe)


End file.
